


Nothing Left To Stay For

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt, dark&twisty, re-post from 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: After six month the first person she calls is him. Sam.





	Nothing Left To Stay For

**Nothing Left To Stay For  
**

**.**

**.**

After six month the first person she calls is him-

_(Sam)-_

his number the first one that comes to her mind _._

_(The only person she can think of with a gun at her temple)._

And of course-

_(just like she knew he would)-_

he’s there in a heartbeat.

_(To save her)._

(And it’s like she never left in the first place).

.

Blood is rushing through her vains-

_(her world is crumbling)-_

her heart is racing.

_(And she can’t stop looking at him)._

She wants to throw her arms around him-

_(and tell him that she’s sorry)-_

wants to kiss him so badly.

_(So badly it hurts)._

But she’s just standing there-

_(smiling)-_

afraid he might disappear the second she turns away.

.

She’s standing in the doorway an hour later-

_(watching them)-_

her heart breaking with every passing second.

_(She’d been wrong)._

(Things have changed).

And she knows it’s her fault-

_(she left him)-_

but it hurts anyway.

(Maybe even more).

.

It happens a few weeks later-

_(he gets shot)-_

and her whole world stops turning.

She’s sitting in the ambulance-

_(holding his hand)-_

afraid she’s going to lose him.

_(She doesn’t)._

But when he wakes up eight hours later-

_(she’s left standing in front of his hospital room)-_

watching the other women holding his hand.

(He’s not even hers to lose anymore).

_._

Working together gets even more difficult after that-

_(almost unbearable)-_

and she can’t stop thinking about leaving again.

_(Running as far away as possible)._

_(Just running away from him)._

And it’s almost funny-

_(because for so long)-  
_

she couldn’t stop thinking about coming back.

(And now there’s just nothing left to stay for).

**.**

**.**


End file.
